Pooh's Adventures of Field of Dreams
'''Pooh's Adventures of Field of Dreams 'is another Winnie the Pooh movie planned to be made by BowserMovies1989. It will appear on YouTube in the near future Plot Ray Kinsella is a novice farmer who lives in rural Iowa with his wife, Annie and their young daughter Karin. While walking through his cornfield, Ray hears a voice whisper, "If you build it, he will come" (often misquoted as "If you build it, ''they will come"), and sees a vision of a baseball field. Believing he is somehow being asked to build it, and fearing he is in danger of "turning into" his father—whom he resented for his lack of spontaneity—Ray strongly wishes to do so. Although skeptical, Annie is supportive. Watched by disbelieving neighbors, Ray plows under his corn and builds the field. A year passes without incident. Ray and Annie are eventually forced to consider replacing the field with corn to stay financially solvent. At this point Karin sees a man on the ballfield who Ray discovers is Shoeless Joe Jackson, a baseball player idolized by his father. Joe is thrilled to be able to play baseball again and asks to bring others with him to the field. He later returns with the seven other players banned in the 1919 Black Sox scandal, emerging from the corn by the outfield. Soon after, Ray is told by his brother-in-law Mark, who cannot see the players, that he will go bankrupt unless he replants the crop. Ray later hears the voice, which had been silent since Ray began building the baseball field, say "Ease his pain." After attending a PTA Meeting which involves a heated discussion over the books of 1960s author and activist Terence Mann, Ray decides the voice is referring to Mann who has since become a recluse. Mann was quoted in an interview as saying that as a child he dreamed of playing with the Brooklyn Dodgers at Ebbets Field but was never able to do so, as the team moved to Los Angeles and the field was torn down before he had the chance. Although reluctant to agree to another expensive flight of fancy, Annie agrees that Ray should seek out the author in Boston, after Annie and Ray share a dream of the two men watching a baseball game together. Although Mann rebuffs Ray's initial approaches, Ray eventually persuades him to attend an Oakland Athletics vs. Boston Red Sox baseball game at Fenway Park. Ray hears the voice again, which urges him to "go the distance." While looking at the scoreboard, he sees a statistic for a 1922 baseball player named Archibald "Moonlight" Graham (Burt Lancaster), who played one major league game for the New York Giants, but never was given a turn at bat. Mann initially claims he does not see the special vision. However, as Ray prepares to leave Boston, Mann stops him. Mann did see the vision, and to his own surprise, wants to find out more about its significance. The two travel to Minnesota to find Graham. Arriving at Chisholm, the pair discover at the Chisholm Tribune Press that Dr. Archibald W. "Moonlight" Graham died 16 years earlier and they return to their motel, confused. That night, while out walking, Ray sees several outdated advertisements for The Godfather and for Richard Nixon realizing he has gone back in time to 1972, the year of Graham's death. Ray quickly finds him, and the two talk about Graham's quitting baseball. Graham says that his only regret is that he never made it to bat, and that he had always dreamed of stepping up to the plate and winking at the pitcher as a psychological tactic. Although Graham says he still dreams of playing baseball, he says that if he had never worked in medicine, that would have been a greater disappointment. Ray offers to fulfill his dream, but Graham politely declines, joking that he better get home before his wife thinks he has a girlfriend, and Ray returns to the present. EnlargeThe Field of Dreams, Dyersville, IA—May 2006.Ray and Terence then return to Iowa. On their way, they pick up a young hitchhiker who introduces himself as Archie Graham — the young "Moonlight" Graham. On the way, Ray reveals to Terence that he came to resent his father growing up, and at age 14, refused to play catch with his dad, and left when he was 17. He has regretted it ever since. At the farm, enough players have now appeared on the field to play regular games. Graham joins the other players, who tease him for his youth and enthusiasm. Joe takes him under his wing, calling him "rookie" and giving him batting tips. He finally gets a chance to bat, hitting a sacrifice fly. Fulfilling his earlier dream, he winks as he assumes his stance, prompting the pitcher to throw at his head. Mark arrives at the farm the next morning to try to convince Ray to sell, as he and his partners have bought the mortgage. Karin says Ray doesn't have to sell the farm because people will come pay to watch the ball games. Picking up the thread, Terence says "people will come" to relive their childhood innocence, "for it's money they have and peace they lack." After some hesitation, Ray refuses to sell. A frustrated Mark scuffles with Ray and accidentally knocks Karin off the bleachers. She lies on the ground, unconscious. Graham runs over and, after a moment's hesitation, crosses the field boundary, instantly becoming the old "Doc" Graham. He quickly recognizes that Karin is choking and causes her to cough up the hot dog blocking her throat. Ray realizes that Graham has sacrificed his youthful form and cannot return to the field as a player, and Ray apologizes profusely. After reassuring Ray that he was meant not for baseball, but for medicine, Graham walks to the outfield, and the players, commending him for saving Karin, say, "Good work, Doctor," before Graham disappears into the corn. Mark, in shock over what just occurred and now able to see all of the players, urges Ray not to sell the farm, totally reversing the position he had argued for only a minute earlier. As the players return to the cornfield, Joe invites Terence to join them. Ray is angry at not being invited, but Terence admits to having given the nostalgic interview about Ebbets Field (which he had previously denied), realizing that this is how he can regain his youthful passion for writing, and he convinces Ray to stay behind to take care of his family. He then approaches the corn and chuckles as he walks into the stalks and disappears. Shoeless Joe then says to Ray, "If you build it, he will come", and glances toward a player near home plate in catcher's equipment. The player removes his mask and Ray recognizes his father as a young man. Ray suddenly realizes that the entire purpose of the voices' instructions was to lead him to this moment. Ray introduces his father to Karin, catching himself before telling Karin this man is her grandfather, and introducing him simply as "John". After a brief exchange, his father heads toward the outfield to leave. Ray, finally and emotionally addressing him as "Dad", asks if he would like to play catch. His father smiles and says he would like that. As they begin tossing the ball back and forth, the view pulls back to reveal the headlights of a long line of cars approaching the field, extending to the horizon. ﻿ ﻿ Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Woody Woodpecker, and The Masters of Evil will guest star in this film. *Christopher Robin will join Pooh and the gang in this film. *Both Woody Woodpecker and Field of Dreams Are Property of Universal Studios. Category:BowserMovies1989 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Sports Films